Deter Detect Defend
by JoleneB
Summary: Jack always wondered if anyone ever listened to him. ONE SHOT


Title: DETER, DETECT, DEFEND

Author: Jolene Buttolph

Beta: nope, nada, living dangerously today

Date of Completion: 6 March 2005

E-Mail: icky stuff

Rating: NOT KID SAFE

Summary: Ficlet inspired by Jackfic MC – deter, detect, defend

Hosting: Yahoo! Jackfic Group and Jackfic DOT com

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

DETER, DETECT, DEFEND

Beep... beep... beep...

Okay, been here, done this. So gonna love this -- NOT!

"Sir?"

And, the race is on; can I actually get my hand up fast enough? The puck hits the ice; O'Neill goes for the block... Ouch!

"Sir, you pull that IV out and I'll just have to insert a new one."

Light explodes into my suddenly naked and vulnerable eye. Blinding me here, Doc! Crap I never know which hand she's gonna tie down. It's like she knows which one I'll use. Could I get her to pick lottery numbers for me? I settle for the inarticulate sound of the day, clenching my eyes firmly shut against any further forays in the realm of penlights.

"Uhhhmm."

"Pupils look good, Sir. You took a drugged dart, but you'll be fine."

I get a pat on the shoulder. Good Jack, good boy.

"Tired." That's my voice, that scrawny squeak?

"Yes, Sir. You were out for some time. Daniel managed to get you back."

"He did?" I croaked, Doc thrust a straw against my lips and I pulled a few swallows, easing the dryness.

"Yes, Sir. All by himself."

"He's okay?"

"Ah... Well..."

"He's okay isn't he?" Even I heard the beeping speed up. Damn if Danny got hurt cause of my stupidity I was gonna...

"Sir, relax, he's in bed next to you."

Crap. In the bed next to me, that's never good. Stupid O'Neill, real stupid. Curtains are pushed aside with their typical ripping ring sound. Carefully I cracked an eye, it could be another of Doc's tactics, and she was good at coming up with new ones. Blurs. Oh, dry throat, dry eyes. Duh oh. Blinking helped, as did a squint. Yep, a bed. Someone in the bed. Danny!

"Doc..."

"Colonel, he's just... tired."

"Doc, I'm tired, I took the dart. Something happened? Was he hit too? What?"

"Perhaps I can explain?"

"Teal'c."

"O'Neill, you are well?"

The beeping was slowing down. I keep eyeing Danny. He did look okay. No IV's, no extra anything. I answered Teal'c distractedly.

"Ah, yeah, kinda. So, what happened?"

"MajorCarter and I were surprised."

If Teal'c stood any straighter he be bend over backwards, he must have come damn close to being surprised. Surprised, my ass! 'I' was surprised. Took it in the ass surprised.

"We were able to elude our attackers. Inflicting damage in the process."

Yeah, I bet. T probably forced half of 'em to cash in their chips and Carter the other half. Don't mess with a woman with a P-90 or a 'surprised' ex-Prime. I grinned, seeing that happen in my mind's eye, which got me a strange look from both Teal'c and the Doc. Must still be drugged for them to see that much in my face, watch it, Jack! Don't want to worry them unduly.

"Our next task was to rejoin you and DanielJackson, the sound of explosions aided us. Most ingenious O'Neill."

"Ah, explosions," I uttered in a confused voice.

"Yes, the explosions you used to divert and dissuade your pursuers."

"Got news for ya T, I got darted way before all that. Sorry, not responsible."

My eyes went to the figure in the bed next to me. Well, I'll be damned the kid blew 'em up, making me proud here Danny Boy.

"Hmpt," I prompted, Teal'c's and the Doc's eyes snapped back to me from a rather pointed stare at Dr Daniel Jackson, recent user of C-4 and saver of my pin cushioned ass.

"MajorCarter and I swiftly moved to aid you. But in fact, you aided us."

"Huh? Remember 'out like a light,' don't know a thing?"

"You did not descry those lying in ambush? Your rocky projectile allowed us to discern our danger, enabling me to employ my staff weapon most effectively."

"Ah, no. I didn't 'descry,' espy, discern, spot or just plain 'see' anything. Out like a light ya know."

Grinning, I swung my gaze to Daniel again. All these years he'd been listening. Sigh, it's nice to know that all that speechifying wasn't in vain. Looking back to Teal'c I found he and Doc were staring at him again.

"And..." I said breaking their stare. There couldn't be much more to this tale.

"DanielJackson used his radio to relay your order to meet at the Chaapa'ai."

Slowly I shook my head indicating a negative. Teal'c looked a little distressed, he's very good at reading the trail, able to see at a glance what had happened and who did who. But he was on the run, don't think Bra'tac was THAT good. For crying out loud! No one's THAT good.

"MajorCarter and I arrived first, she stood guard as I dialed. DanielJackson appeared at the edge of the cleaning as we succeeded, he was holding you upright. My assistance was clearly needed, but before I could render aid, a group of armed natives appeared and attempted to block access to the Chaapa'ai."

Bad scenario, seen it too many times. Have had to abandon the plan of getting to the Gate and just get out with our lives sometimes. However, I'm here, so Teal'c and Carter must have taken care of it. Loved it when the Team did it by the numbers, told me I was doing something right. I waved a hand, urging Teal'c to get to the end.

"MajorCarter and I employed our weapons. DanielJackson added the weight of your P-90 to our mutual protection, shielding you with his own body. Disengaging, I retrieved you under their covering fire. We all left together, unscathed, but for you O'Neill."

"Sir, I'm curious, how did they surprise you. That's not like you at all."

"My own damn fault, I was busy filling the air with words in retaliation of another of Danny's long, long explanations. Only have myself to blame."

"O'Neill, they were most stealthy."

"Thanks T, I appreciate the sentiment, but I knew better. Though I do believe the words I used came in handy to a certain archeologist we all know."

Smirking I watched their faces as they tried to divine what the Hell I was talking about. Good one Danny Boy, love it when you listen and use what this old soldier has to say. Especially when I know how you feel about my profession. It's a real honor to have my words used to save our mutual sixes.

"Sir, what were you 'lecturing' Dr. Jackson about?"

"Military history, what else? Especially the origin of our topside neighbor's motto."

"Oh" Was all the Doc said, but her face showed me she realized that Danny had used the motto literally to save our lives.

"O'Neill, what is that motto?" Teal'c intoned, I knew I would have to have a long conversation to explain this one to him.

"Deter, detect, defend."

The End?


End file.
